


Back from Elysium

by Gabriella_Marie



Series: New Albion [8]
Category: The Dolls of New Albion: A Steampunk Opera - Shapera, The New Albion Guide to Analogue Conciousness: An Atompunk Opera - Shapera
Genre: Angst, Gen, Got some ideas from the New Albion Discord, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, So bad at summaries, The Voodoopunks manage to come back as humans, but it's good, sorry - Freeform, the first chapter's short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriella_Marie/pseuds/Gabriella_Marie
Summary: The Voodoopunks manage to come back to New Albion as humans, and now have to deal with what Elysium has done to them.





	1. Two Decades Hence its Been

They had been trapped in Elysium for 20 years. The work of the left behind Arcadia had finally come to fruition and when Adrian (Rachael now, she’s nothing like the boy I knew) had come through, hi-her unique connection to Elysium had allowed the Voodoopunks to pass back through the portal, back into the land of living, away from Elysium. Had there ever been a worse misnomer? Lee was one of the last to pass through. Taking one last look at Elysium, the place that had been his torture, his misery, his hell for the past two decades, he smiled, grateful beyond thought to be finally leaving the hell with heaven’s name. Stepping into New Albion for the first time in twenty years, Lee blinked in the sunlight, the first he had seen in so long.  
“Lee?”  
He startled and turned his gun towards the source of the sound before realizing it wasn’t a threat, it wasn’t one of the creatures. Nevertheless, he kept his gun trained on the old man, just in case. Letting your guard down can kill you. But now that he was looking at the man, something seemed familiar. Almost as if…  
“Dad?”

_____

His son was there, after so long, after so much work. On the other end of a gun, Connor drank in the sight of him. He looked so familiar, and yet so different. Lee still looked like a teenager, as if he hadn’t aged at all, yet his expression gave the impression of someone far older. And-oh, god… he’d lost his arm. There was some things that were the same, but there was so much that was alien.  
“Dad?”  
“Lee?”

_____

The man who might have, could have been his dad started walking up to him with a smile almost splitting his face in two. But even if he was his dad, it had been 20 years. He could have changed. He could have brought them back just to slaughter them like the creatures of Elysium had.  
“Stay back or I’ll shoot!”


	2. And so from the beyond into dear New Albion

He was still there with the gun pointed at the old man when he started to feel woozy. Quickly shaking himself awake, Lee berated himself. He had been off guard for a moment. The man could have gained the upper hand. He could be dead right now. But it was only now, as the adrenaline wore off, that he realized how heavy he felt. How lifting the gun was more of a challenge than it had been.   
“Okay, we can talk. Just don't get any closer.” Not only because he didn't trust him, but because he didn't think he could defend himself as well as he had in Elysium, what with how heavy his body was.

Lee turned towards him and Connor had to stifle a gasp. His eyes. He knew his son’s eyes, the exact shade of their deep brown. These were not his son’s eyes. These eyes were a glowing brilliant blue all the way through, not only in the irises, but in the part that should have been the whites. Despite the eyes, he could see the weariness on his son’s face, another reminder of a life he had never wanted for him.   
“Okay, we can talk now. Just don't get any closer.” He knew he shouldn't, that it had been twenty years, that Lee had changed, but it still felt like a stab through his heart.   
“I'm just so happy you're back. I really am.”  
“I'm definitely glad to be out of that hellscape. Thanks. Thanks for getting us out.”   
“You're back. It's been so long.”  
“I know…”  
“Do you… do you remember me?”  
“I'm not sure. I know you were probably my dad once. But it's been 20 years. A lot could have changed.”   
“Lee, no matter what, I love you.”  
“Thanks… I guess?”

  
Lee was having an extremely odd conversation with the old man. He seemed sentimental. That was good. It probably meant that he was less likely to attack him, at the very least. But the longer he stared, the longer he talked, the more his head started throbbing, the heavier he felt. He noticed his vision start to blacken. No, no. He couldn't. Not now. Not in front of so many potential threats. He attempted to snap back to reality, but no matter what he tried, his vision grew blacker and blacker until he collapsed onto the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, leave some feedback below? Comments make my heart sing.


	3. Dollay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone asked me about Lee's eyes in the last chapter. Just to clear up any confusion, this is a headcanon I have. Basically, I figured that the Voodoopunks were in Elysium for so long, it couldn't have not changed them. So their eyes being the exact shade of Elysium and glowing serves as a constant reminder of how much Elysium has changed them and their "otherness"

As soon as he regained consciousness, woozily blinking his eyes open, Lee sat bolt upright, ripping out the tubes and wires that were attached to him. Who knew what they were for, what they had been doing to him. As a loud shrill noise rang out across the room, Lee searched for his gun frantically. Where was it? They could come in at any time. He had to be able to defend himself. As he was practically tearing the room apart looking for his gun, he heard someone come into the room. Dropping into a defensive stance, he turned to see who it was. Someone in a long white coat was talking. He forced himself to listen. It was vital that he knew all the information he could. He couldn't afford to be careless, even though his carelessness had already cost him his gun and most likely gotten himself captured by these people.   
“-gan? Mr. Morgan?”  
“Where's my gun?”  
“Well, why would you need a weapon? We're all friends here.”  
“Give… me… my… gun. And what in the hell did you do with the other Voodoopunks?”   
“They're just outside the door. They refused to leave, in fact threatening the poor nurse who tried to make them!”   
Lee allowed himself to relax a bit at that, his eyes dimming slightly. Of course they were. They were family. Family doesn't leave family behind. Unless of course, the person can't be saved. And if they were there, that meant that the threat was able to be contained.   
“I need to see them. Let them in. Or else.”   
As soon as the door was unlocked (he couldn't believe his threat had actually worked. Much as he hated to admit it, while he had still been separated from the Voodoopunks, the man had had the upper hand.), the Voodoopunks, his family, washed in. As he was enveloped in a hug from Mary, he felt the others surround them, presumably because they had already noticed his lack of a weapon. Bolstered by their presence, Lee spoke again.  
“My gun. Now.”  
“Well, now, how about we just be reasonable? Talk this through?”  
“Now.”  
“Nurse? Um, now won't you go get Mr. Morgan his gun? See, no need for threats, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... thoughts, opinions? Leave a comment below!

**Author's Note:**

> So comment if you liked it? Comments make my heart happy!


End file.
